Goomba vs Creeper
Description These two are easy enemy in there universes but which pathetic enemy would win in a Death Battle!? Interlude Some enemy's in their universes are pretty pathetic, and these two are two of the most well known pathetic enemy's. Goomba (Mario's first enemy he came across) and Creeper (The Exploding Mob In Minecraft). Its my job to analyze their weapons, armors and skills to see who would win a Death Battle! Goomba Goomba was the first enemy Mario came across in his adventure and if you don't know how to jump, your screwed. Goombas are very brave and dash right at there targets (not the store) and try to hit them. Goomba has 4 Power-ups. The Shoe makes Goomba bounce around high and have a powerful jump. Wings turn Goomba into Paragoomba and lets Goomba fly freely and drop Mini Goombas on his foes to make them heavier and slow down. The Tanooki Leaf turns Goomba into Tanooki Goomba which lets him float in midair and whip foes with his tail and finally the Cat Bell turns Goomba into Cat Goomba and helps him lot around has well and do a Ground Pound with His Feet. The Goombas are sometimes a challenge, but not all the time, but still they can. Creeper The Creeper is one of the most popular Minecraft Characters and looks like a Green Pingas. The Creeper has this TNT inside of it and whenever it gets close by a target, (again not the store) he makes a hissing noise and then explodes killing his target and himself. The Creepers are slow but can jump kind of high and they can see enemy's from far distances. If you don't know how to Punch or Dash in Minecraft, your screwed. The Fight Intro All right the combatants are all set, time to end this once and for all. Its time for a Death Battle! The Fight A Creeper was walking in a field and then suddenly a Warp Pipe appeared in front of him and out came a Goomba. The Goomba and Creeper got ready to fight. Fight! The Goomba grew Wings and started to fly and dropped Mini Goombas on the Creeper. The Creeper was jumping but could not get the Goomba. The Creeper then shook of the Mini Goombas and started to run after the Goomba because it was flying away. The Goomba then stopped and got into his shoe and jumped on the Creeper once and then got out of it, still with its Wings. The Goomba then turned into Cat Goomba and did 2 Ground Pounds on the Creeper then Turned into Tannoki Goomba and whip the Creeper with its tail and then knocked back the Creeper. The Goomba turned back to normal and dashed at the Creeper. Then the Creeper got up. Creeper: Sssssssssssssssss Right before the Goomba ran into the Creeper it exploded killing both itself and the Goomba. KO Results Well not surprised. Goomba did pick up a better fight than the Creeper but Goombas have a habit of dashing into foes and when a target or foe gets near a Creeper the Creeper explodes killing both itself and the target so, this battle is a Draw. Category:MarioVsSonicFan Category:Mario vs Minecraft themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Microsoft' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Indie vs Original' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015